NAVILLERA
by JungRara
Summary: Hanya kau dan aku, aku sudah bahagia. Tak perlu orang lain tahu, aku sudah bahagia. Asalkan kau dan aku saling menyayangi, aku sudah bahagia.


NAVILLERA

Author : Jung Ra Ra

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Length : -

Rate : T+

Cast :

1\. Kim Taehyung a.k.a V

2\. Jung Ra Ra a.k.a Lulu

3\. Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin

4\. Im Nayeon a.k.a Syifa

5\. Whisper Member

6\. BTS Member

5\. SM Ent's Artist

 _Girl Group Whisper hanyalah karangan author, nama BTS dan para member hanyalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka, dan agensi mereka. Serta nama SM Ent sebagai agensi yang 'ceritanya' menaungi Whisper. Happy reading!~_

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi ini Whisper memikili schedule untuk rekaman di Music Bank dan Show Champion. Kelima member, Lulu, Syifa, Aira, Joy, dan Keira terlihat sedang berjalan menuju van mereka diparkiran gedung SM. Ini merupakan comeback pertama mereka setelah vakum satu tahun. Mereka debut sembilan tahun silam, awalnya Whisper memiliki enam member, namun salah satu member keluar dan menyisakan lima member.

"Lulu eonnie, aku jadi teringat masa-masa kita saat mau debut dulu.." ujar Keira

"Mmm. Eonnie juga merasa seperti itu, aku gugup sekali rasanya comeback kali ini.." Jawab sang Leader, Lulu.

"Fighting Leader-nim, Keira-ya. Kita pasti bisa! Semangat, ne?" Ujar Syifa memberi semangat.

Whisper termasuk salah satu girlgroup legend yang sudah berkarier didunia entertainment Korea Selatan selama sembilan tahun, Lulu sang leader, Syifa yang paling tua dan paling care sama semua yeodongsaengnya, Joy si happy virus, Keira si maknae, Aira sebagai visual, dan former member Oita. Perjalanan mereka di dunia music sudah panjang, bahkan saat comeback mereka ketika masih 6 member dengan single andalan Fly memuncaki chart music 10 minggu berturut-turut dan meraih trophy hingga 16 kali. Diawal debutnya pun mereka sempat mengalami Black Ocean pada tahun pertama debut, banyak pula yang aneh dengan nama Lulu dan Syifa karena terdengar asing ditelinga orang Korea, karena memang bukan nama Korea,melainkan nama Indonesia. Pada persiapan debut, Lulu dan Syifa berasal dari Indonesia yang mana Lulu memiliki Ibu berdarah Korea dan Syifa memiliki ayah berdarah Korea, pada saat menentukan stage name mereka meminta kepada agensi agar menggunakan nama Indonesia nya, dan untuk real name menggunakan nama Korea mereka, namun tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Lulu dan Syifa merupakan nama Indonesia mereka bukan hanya sekedar stage name saja. Aira dan Keira berasal dari Jepang, dan hanya Joy yang merupakan penduduk Korea. Sekarang perjuangan keras mereka selama ini terbayarkan sudah. Fandom yang besar dan ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, penjualan album terbanyak untuk girlgroup, dan mereka sudah sampai Whisper World Tour V selama hampir sembilan tahun debut.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Manajer Oppa.

"Ah, Ne. Kajja." Ucap Lulu.

Mereka berjalan menuju Music Bank untuk melakukan rekaman comeback mereka, dan banyak sekali idol grup yang melakukan comeback bersamaan dengan mereka, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah hoobae.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim" Ucap Infinite dan Lovelyz.

" Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim" Ucap BTS dan GFriend

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim" Ucap Got7 dan Twice

Mereka membalas sapaan para hoobae, "Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat atas comeback-nya sunbaenim" ujar V dan Jungkook BTS.

"Ne. Makasih V-ssi dan Jungkook-ssi." Jawab Lulu sang leader.

"Kami keruangan kami dulu, mari." Ucap Syifa.

"Ne, sunbaenim. Fighting!" Ucap BTS secara bersamaan.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruang tunggu, banyak sekali hoobae yang menyapa dan memberikan selamat kepada mereka. Setelah melakukan reahasal dan recording untuk comeback mereka di Music Bank mereka segera melanjutkan schedule mereka untuk rekaman di Show Champion. Dalam perjalanan menuju Show Champion, Aira, Joy, dan Keira terlelap dan hanya menyisakan Lulu dan Syifa.

"Leader-nim" panggil Syifa

"Mmm, waeyo?" Jawab Lulu

"Kau masih fasih berbahasa Indonesia kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa, eon?" Jawab Lulu, dalam bahasa Indonesia tentunya. Lulu dan Syifa berbincang menggunakan bahasa orang tuanya tersebut.

"Begini, aku mau cerita tapi hanya ke kau saja, tentunya dengan bahasa Indonesia karena aku ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia dan pribadi. Namun, karena kau leader aku yakin kau bisa membantuku menjaga rahasia ini." Jelas Syifa panjang lebar.

Suasana menjadi serius, dan Lulu memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan kakak satu-satunya di Whisper ini, "Ya, kau boleh cerita padaku eonnie dan aku akan menjaga rahasia ini tentunya. Kau mau cerita apa?" Tanya Lulu.

"Kau kenal Jin BTS kan? Aku rasa dia tadi memperhatikanku terus selama di Music Bank." Ucap Syifa pelan, karena takut membangunkan ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang terlelap. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau yakin dia memperhatikan eonnie terus? Bagaimana kalau hanya kebetulan saat eonnie melihatnya memang ia sedang tak sengaja melihat kearahmu?" Tanya Lulu. "Aku rasa bukan kebetulan. Tapi memang memperhatikanku, Lu. Ditambah saat aku hendak keluar toilet, aku mendengar suaranya sedang mencariku dengan bertanya ke salah satu staff." Ucap Syifa dengan yakin. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan eonnie apa tidak risih sampai dicari seperti itu?" Tanya Lulu. "Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan aku senang dia mencariku." Jawab Syifa dengan tersenyum. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" Tanya Lulu dengan nada menginterograsi. "Ya. Aku memang menyukainya sejak dia debut 4 tahun silam." Jawab Syifa dengan mantap. "Eonnieeeeeeeee!" teriak Lulu. "Ya! Kau mengagetkanku tahu! Kenapa harus teriak sih?" protes Syifa. "Dia biasku tauuuu" jawab Lulu dengan wajah berpura-pura kesal sebagai fangirl. "Yang benar saja… Kau tak setuju biasmu itu memperhatikanku, huh?" protes Syifa. "Tidak, haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku setuju, bahkan siapa tau aku bisa tiap hari bertemu dengan biasku. Kkkkk~" goda Lulu. "Ani. Kau tidak boleh menggoda Jin-ku huh." Jawab Syifa kesal. "Belum juga dekat, udah memanggilnya Jin-ku haha, eonnie lucu sekali." Goda Lulu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar manager oppa.

Lulu dan Syifa membangunkan ketiga member yang lain, dan bersiap untuk recording comeback mereka di Show Champion.

"Joy unnie. Di van tadi eonni mendengar percakapan Lulu eonnie dan Syifa eonnie tidak? Mereka sepertinya berbicara bahasa Indonesia lagi." Tanya Keira kepada Joy.

"Ani. Aku selalu terlelap jika aku teridur. Sudahlah, pasti itu hanya membahas schedule kita saja. Kau kan sudah kenal mereka sejak trainee." Jawab Joy santai.

"Hmmm, arraseo. Sepertinya memang hanya membahas schedule saja." Ucap Keira.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung MBC dan mencari ruang tunggu mereka. Keadaan di sana sama dengan saat di Music Bank, banyak sekali hoobae yang melakukan comeback dan beberapa dari mereka sudah bertemu saat di Music Bank tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim." Ucap Rap Mon, Leader BTS yang diikuti bow oleh membernya yang lain. Member Whisper menoleh kesumber suara tersebut, "Ah, ne annyeonghaseyo. Kita bertemu lagi ternyata ya." Jawab Lulu sebagai Leader. "Ne, Lulu sunbae kebetulan ruang tunggu kita juga bersebelahan." Jawab Jungkook, Golden maknae. "Ahhh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah kita masuk dulu, mari." Jawab Syifa. "Ne, Sunbaenim." Jawab Jin. Member Whisper masuk keruang tunggu mereka yang persis di sebelah ruang tunggu BTS, dan mulai bersiap untuk melakukan recording.

Keira sang maknae menghampiri eonnie tertuanya, "Syifa eonnie." Ucap sang maknae. "Ada apa Keira-ya?" jawab Syifa tenang. "Aku menyukai seseorang." Jawab Keira To-the-point. "ne? Nugu?" Tanya Syifa kaget. "Jungkook-ssi" jawab Keira malu. "Hm? Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Syifa memastikan. "Tentu saja eon. Tidak mungkin Kim Jungkook oppa…" jawab Keira merajuk. "haha, arraseo. Uri maknae sekarang seorang gadis ya ternyata haha" goda Syifa. "Eonnieeeee, tentu saja aku sudah gadis. Mana mungkin aku remaja seumur hidupku huhu" cerutu Keira.

Lulu berjalan memasuki ruang tunggu Whisper, sebelum ia masuk ia mendenar namanya dipanggil, "Lulu noona." Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. "Lulu noona" ia kembali menoleh, dan tetap tidak ada siapapun. Ia lalu berjalan dengan sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai keruang tunggu nya. "Lulu eon, kenapa seperti orang ketakutan?" Tanya Aira. "Tadi ada yang memanggilku, tapi tidak ada siapapun saat aku menoleh jadi aku sedikit berlari kesini." Ucap Lulu terengah-engah. "Mana mungkin eon. Mungkin salah satu staff." Jawab Joy santai. "Ani. Namaku dipanggil dengan embel-embel noona, jika staff pasti memanggilku Lulu-ssi." Jelas Lulu. "Ah benar juga. Sudahlah, mungkin orang iseng. Lebih baik kau duduk disini dan di make up, karena hanya kau saja yang belum dimake up." Jawab Syifa sambil menarik Lulu ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Siapa ya tadi? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu.

 **00000**

Sebuah mobil Van hitam berjalan menelusuri kota Seoul, tampak didalam nya ada tujuh namja yang sebagian tertidur lelap. "Jin hyung." Panggil sang maknae, Jungkook. "Waeeee?" Jawab Jin. "Kita ke Music Bank dulu atau Show Champion?" Tanya Jungkook. "Music Bank kurasa, ada apa huh?" Tanya Jin. "aniyo. Hanya bertanya." Jawab Jungkook datar. "Kurasa tidak. Ada apa Jungkook?" Tanya Jin lagi. "Hmm, Whisper sunbanim hari ini juga recording Music Bank dan Show Champion kan?" Tanya Jungkook malu. "Sepertinya iya, kenapa? Kau mau bertemu Syifa-ssi?" goda Jin. "A..aniiiyoooo. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Jungkook canggung. "Sudahlah. Kami sudah tahu kalau biasmu adalah Syifa-ssi." Goda Jin. "Hehe, you know me so well." Jawab Jungkook malu. "Tentu saja". Goda Jin

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap manager hyung.

"Ireonaaaaa" Teriak sang leader terhadap kedua membernya yang tertidur, V dan JHope. "Kim Taehyung! Jung Ho Seok!" Teriak Jin membantu. "Arraseo, eommonim, abeonim." Jawab V dan JHope berbarengan. Dikalangan ARMY, fans BTS. Rap Mon dan Jin dijuluki dad and mom of BTS dan julukan tersebut akhirnya digunakan oleh para member BTS. "Ayo semua turun." Ucap Rap Mon. Mereka bertujuh berjalan menuju ruang tunggu mereka.

"Jin hyung! Whisper sunbaenim juga ada, lihat ruang tunggu mereka dua ruangan sebelah kiri ruangan kita." Teriak Jungkook girang. "Senang kan? Maka dari itu kau harus baik dalam melakukan rekaman hari ini, ne?" Ujar Jin. "Arraseo!" Jawab Jungkook semangat. BTS bersiap-siap untuk melakukan rekaman. Dalam perjalanan menuju studio mereka berpas-pasan dengan Whisper yang baru saja datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim" ucap mereka berbarengan, sambil bow bersamaan. Para member Whisper juga membalas dengan berbarengan, "Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat atas comeback-nya sunbaenim" ujar V dan Jungkook BTS. Lulu dan Keira tersenyum, "Ne. Makasih V-ssi dan Jungkook-ssi." Jawab Lulu sang leader. Ya Tuhan senyuman nya indah sekali. "Kami keruangan kami dulu, mari." Ucap Syifa. "Ne, sunbaenim. Fighting!" Ucap BTS secara bersamaan. Para member BTS menggoda Jungkook karena bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Aira. "Ada yang dapet vitamin nih barusan kayaknya" goda Jimin. "hyuuung. Dia bisa dengar kalau hyung berteriak seperti itu." Jawab Jungkook kesal. "Haha, sudahlah ayo." Jawab Rap Mon. Mereka melakukan rekaman dengan baik, dan Jungkook sepertinya melakukan nya dengan sangat baik.

Setelah selesai di Music Bank, mereka melanjutkan schedule mereka ke Show Champion. Sesampainya di gedung MBC mereka segera jalan menuju ruang tunggu, dan menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Ruang tunggu BTS dan Whisper bersebelahan. Oke, bersebelahan. Tanpa ada yang mengawali, tiga bibir tersenyum kegirangan.

"Kenapa Whisper sunbae belum muncul sih, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook kesal. Jimin menoleh, "Mana aku tahu, aku bukan manager mereka." Jawabnya datar. "Hyuuuung" Jungkook kesal. "Wae? Aku tidak salah bukan?" jawab Jimin. "Ah, hyung satu ini benar-benar tidak berperi ke-jungkook-an, huh" Jungkook tambah kesal. Tidak lama kemudian Rap Mon masuk dan memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Whisper sudah datang. "Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim." Ucap Rap Mon, Leader BTS yang diikuti bow oleh membernya yang lain. Member Whisper menoleh ke mereka, "Ah, ne annyeonghaseyo. Kita bertemu lagi ternyata ya." Jawab Lulu, tersenyum. "Ne, Lulu sunbae kebetulan ruang tunggu kita juga bersebelahan." Jawab Jungkook, Golden maknae. "Ahhh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah kita masuk dulu, mari." Jawab Syifa, tersenyum. "Ne, Sunbaenim." Jawab Jin, tersenyum. Member Whisper masuk keruang tunggu mereka yang persis di sebelah ruang tunggu BTS, Jungkook tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya dan mencubit JHope yang tepat berada disebelahnya. "Ya! Appoooo!" teriak JHope. "Hehe, mianhe hyung-ku sayang" goda Jungkook sambil meninggalkan JHope yang masih mengelus lengannya yang Jungkook cubit.

"Kau senang kan, Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya V. "Tentu saja Taehyung hyung." Jawab Jungkook sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan senyum ter-bahagianya. Aku juga senang bertemu terus dengannya hari ini. V menepuk pundak Rap Mon, "Hyung, aku ke cafeteria sebentar." Ucap V. Rap Mon mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia berjalan menuju cafeteria dan membeli satu Iced Cappuccino kesukaannya, dan segera kembali ke ruang tunggu. Ah itu bukan kah Lulu sunbae? Haruskah aku panggil? Ah ani, Taehyung. Dia tidak boleh tau kalau kau mengidolakannya. Tapi bibirku gatal ingin memanggil namanya.. "Lulu noona" Ucap V reflex, ia segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding. "Lulu noona" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini ia mengintip, gadis itu menoleh dan berbalik serta sedikit berlari ke ruangannya. Aigoo kyeopta. V berjalan menuju ruangannya, dan tersenyum. Seakan mendapatkan doorprize.

"hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook. V menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Orang aneh." Celetuk Suga. "Aku tidak aneh hyuuung." Jawab V kesal. Jimin menghampiri Jungkook, JHope, V, dan Suga yang tengah duduk di sofa, sedangkan Rap Mon sedang di make up. "Kalian, aku mau cerita. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ne? karena aku hanya akan berbicara sekali saja." Ucap Jimin. Rap Mon yang mendengar ikut mendekat. "Aku menyukai Lulu noona." Ucap Jimin to-the-point. "NEEEEEE?!" keenam member berteriak. "Kalian membuat kupingku rusak." Ucap Jimin sambil meninggalkan membernya yang masih duduk di sofa.

 **00 To Be Continued 00**

 _Terimakasih yang sudah membaca~ Di mohon review nya yaaahhhh. Saya belum terbiasa buat FF TBC tapi saya usahakan agar seru buat readers baca hihi~_


End file.
